Devil and Angel
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: A terrible curse is set on Mr. L and Luigi. Will they be able to work some things out and work together to break the curse, or will they be stuck with their 'new lives' forever? And, will their friends join in the quest as well?
1. Chapter 1

**... ... ... ... ... MWAHAHA! I wrote a new multiple chapter story! *Demon voice* DEAL. WITH. IT. *Regular voice* 'K? So, this one won't have many chapters. IN FACT, I've already written the second chapter, but I'm making you wait. Again- *Demon voice* DEAL. WITH. IT. *Regular voice* This story is REALLY confusing at the beginning. REALLY confusing. In fact, this entire first chapter, none of you will understand completely. SO, just hang in there, re-read if you must, and... *Demon voice* DEAL. WITH. IT. XD *Regular voice* Just kidding X3 Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

"Hey, have you seen Mr. L?" Luigi asked, poking his head into the living room where his brother, Mario, was sitting. Mario looked up from fixing the TV remote.

"No, not today," He told Luigi. Luigi bit his lip.

"Wanna come help me find him?" He asked.

"No, I'm busy," Mario muttered. "The TV remote is broken."

"Oh, so… The TV remote is more important?" Luigi asked.

"Mm hmm…" Mario answered. Luigi scowled.

"Really?" He asked.

"What was the question?" Mario looked up again.

"The TV remote is more important than Mr. L?" Luigi asked again.

"No, it's just I need to get this fixed," Mario replied. "I'm sure L's fine."

"Whatever, nice to know you care…" Luigi muttered.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"Nothing," Luigi lied. "I'm going to go find Mr. L." He turned and headed for the door. Mario watched him leave, and then went back to fixing the remote. Luigi closed the front door behind him and growled.

"You'd think my own brother would care," Luigi snarled. He sighed. "Whatever, I'd better go find Luigi." With that, 'Luigi' snapped his fingers. Immediately, his eyes turned silver and his clothes turned black. A mask became visible over his eyes and a green handkerchief wrapped around his neck.

"I love that," Mr. L chuckled. With another snap of his fingers, red, leathery bat wings sprouted from his back. Two red horns appeared on his hat. A thin, pointed red tail came into view behind him. He blinked and his eyes turned red. "Better find Weegie." Mr. L flapped his wings and shot into the sky. He disappeared from view as he flew away to find Luigi.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Daisy? Have you seen Luigi?" 'Mr. L' asked. He was standing in the doorway to Daisy's room.

"No, L," Daisy snapped. "I haven't. Get out of my house before I strangle you." Mr. L winced.

"Sorry," He stated before walking away. Once he was outside the castle, 'Mr. L' sighed.

"Didn't know Daisy hated poor L so much," He muttered. "… I need to find Mr. L before he gets himself into trouble." Mr. L clicked his fingers. His mask and handkerchief disappeared and his eyes turned sapphire blue. His clothes turned back to green and blue.

"… These new powers creep me out," Luigi muttered. He clicked his fingers again. White, feathery wings sprouted from his back. A golden halo appeared over his hat and hovered there. His eyes turned golden.

"Mr. L better not be doing something he shouldn't…" Luigi sighed and stretched out his wings before flying into the air to search for Mr. L.

* * *

"Gosh dang it!" Mr. L growled. He folded his wings back and expertly landed next to a lake. "Where is he?"

"Here," Luigi replied as he clumsily landed next to Mr. L.

"Where the effin' L have you been?" Mr. L asked.

"Looking for you," Luigi answered.

"Why? Because you think I'm gonna murder someone?" Mr. L asked.

"No, because I was afraid you were gonna end up hurting yourself," Luigi answered.

"You can't stop me," Mr. L smirked. He walked over to the edge of the lake and dived in.

"Mr. L!" Luigi yelled, aggravated. He stood, tapping his foot impatiently. After a full five minutes, Mr. L resurfaced.

"Hey, I found a snake," L said as he pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off. Luigi shielded himself from the water with his wings. Mr. L held up a gold and black snake.

"Isn't it cool?" He asked as he let it wind its way around his arm.

"No, put it down," Luigi snapped.

"Aw, is Weegie scared?" Mr. L took the snake and dangled it in front of Luigi's face.

"No," Luigi stated. The snake lifted its head and hissed in Luigi's face, it's reptilian tongue flicking Luigi's nose.

"Are you sure?" Mr. L asked, holding the snake closer to Luigi. The snake hissed again and bit Luigi's nose.

"Ow! Hey! That's a poisonous snake, you know!" Luigi winced as he rubbed his nose. Mr. L threw the snake back into the water.

"Dunno why you're so worked up," He rolled his eyes. "Not like you're gonna die."

"… Oh yeah," Luigi muttered.

"You were so scared," Mr. L teased.

"Was not," Luigi defended, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Mr. L smirked. "Oh no, please don't…"

"Heh heh heh," Mr. L snickered. His pupils became slits as his now reptilian tongue flicked out.

"No, don't," Luigi took a step back. Mr. L stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Luigi, staring into his eyes.

"Ssh," Mr. L smiled evilly. His canine teeth turned into fangs.

"Stop it!" Luigi cried, attempting to push Mr. L away, but L didn't budge.

"Why? You scared?" Mr. L asked, flicking his tongue out and licking Luigi.

"YES! I'M SCARED!" Luigi started sobbing. Mr. L smirked and turned back to normal. He backed off and let Luigi catch his breath.

"Told you," L sneered.

"Sh-Shut up," Luigi stuttered. His face was tear-stained.

"Scaredy cat goody two-shoes!" Mr. L taunted.

"I might be a 'goody two-shoes', but at least I'm not evil!" Luigi yelled. Mr. L glared daggers at Luigi.

"Hey, it ain't my fault," He shrugged. "If anything, it's yours."

"Is not! You're the one who set the curse on yourself!" Luigi countered.

"No, I did that for you, thank you very effin' much!" Mr. L snarled. "I knew you couldn't possibly handle being a demon, so I let you be the angel."

"Oh, so it's my fault because **you** let me have my way?" Luigi asked.

"Yes," Mr. L responded.

"Yeah, right!" Luigi huffed. "I could've handled being the demon."

"Are you kidding me?" Mr. L snapped. "You would've cried yourself to sleep for the rest of your life knowing you were a bad guy."

"No…" Luigi muttered, but he knew it was true.

"Yes," Mr. L turned and started walking away. Luigi followed.

"But, it's not either of our faults that we were put under the curse in the first place," He started trying to convince L.

"Yeah, I guess not," Mr. L sighed. He stopped and stretched his wings out, yawning. "I'm tired… But…"

"But what? We could just go home…" Luigi suggested.

"Yeah, but apparently, a TV remote is more important than me," Mr. L muttered. Luigi cocked his head.

"No…?" He was obviously confused.

"Yep, Mario was working on a TV remote and thought it was more important to fix it then find me," Mr. L sighed.

"Oh, Mario was just busy," Luigi shrugged. "You know how Mario gets when he's busy."

"Yeah," Mr. L nodded. "C'mon. Let's go home." He flapped his wings and shot into the sky. Luigi followed him.

"Whee!" Mr. L started showing off by doing a bunch of flips. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"I can do that to, you know!" He called. Mr. L started flying backwards to see Luigi.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Yes really," Luigi replied. Mr. L stuck out his tongue.

"Can you do this?" Mr. L cleared his throat, and when he started talking again, his voice was very low and demonic. "Hey Luigi."

"No, I can't do that, but… Why would I want to?" Luigi asked. "Hey, we're home." The twins landed next to their house and snapped their fingers. They both looked normal again.

"Ladies first," Mr. L smirked, tipping his hat. Luigi rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Mr. L followed.

"Hey, you found Mr. L," Was Mario's greeting.

"Uh… Oh, yeah," Luigi replied.

"So, did you fix the remote?" Mr. L asked. Big mistake.

"How'd you know the remote was broken?" Mario asked, looking at L suspiciously.

"I, uh, came down this morning and couldn't get it to, uh, work," Mr. L stuttered.

"It wasn't broken this morning," Mario narrowed his eyes. "I broke it when I woke up."

"Oh…" Mr. L fell silent.

"I told him about it when I found him," Luigi spoke up. "He thought he had broke it, so that's why he left… To go get some tools to fix it."

"Oh, okay," Mario nodded. Mr. L sighed with relief. When Mario turned his back, Luigi winked at L.

"You're welcome," Luigi mouthed. Mr. L nodded.

"Thanks," He winced as he mouthed the words. Luigi didn't notice though. He looked at Mario, who had turned back around.

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow?" Mario asked.

"Tomorrow?" Both the boys asked simultaneously. Mario sighed.

"Tomorrow is our tennis match at Daisy's place," He informed the two.

"Oh yeah!"

"I remember now!"

"Good, now, Mr. L, you've never played tennis, have you?" Mario asked, looking at said man.

"Nope," Mr. L replied. He felt something inside him stir restlessly. _Oh no… Not now… _"Be right back, okay?"

"O… Kay?" Mario replied. Mr. L glanced at Luigi and then ran upstairs. Luigi gasped.

"I'll be right back too," He quickly gabbled before running after L. Mario blinked, and then shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

"Mr. L," Luigi knelt down next to Mr. L. Mr. L was lying on the floor of his bedroom. His eyes were completely red and his breaths were short and raspy.

"Thissssssss wassssss… Part of the deal," Mr. L said. But his voice wasn't Mr. L's. It was much deeper and came out in a hiss.

"No it wasn't, Zon," Luigi growled. "Get out."

"Fine, but only for a little while," The deep voice replied. Then, L's eyes became silver again. He started breathing normally.

"L? You okay?" Luigi asked.

"I'm fine," Mr. L stood up and brushed himself off. "… Thanks… Again…"

"You're welcome," Luigi paused before adding, "Again."

"Y'know, that's the third time Zon has done that," Mr. L muttered.

"Really?" Luigi asked. Mr. L nodded. Luigi stood up as well.

"You still going to the tennis match?" He asked, putting a hand on Mr. L's shoulder.

"Heck yeah," Mr. L smirked. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"We're… We're on the same team," Luigi reminded Mr. L.

"Oh… We're gonna kick the other's butts!" Mr. L declared. Luigi face palmed.

"Yeah, cool," He walked out of L's room. Mr. L followed him.

"So, we've got beginner's luck on our hands, right?" He asked.

"Wouldn't it be, 'We've got beginner's luck on our side'? Not 'on our hands'," Luigi pointed out.

"Hey, it could be both ways, Mr. Grammar Nazi," Mr. L defended.

"Anyways, yes, we do," Luigi smiled.

"Yay," Mr. L yawned. "Can't we tell Mario about Zon and the c-"

"No," Luigi gave him a fierce look. "Zon said if we told anyone… You know what would happen."

"Why don't you just say it out loud?" Mr. L asked. "If we tell anyone, we'll go to Hell." Luigi winced.

"Y-Yes…" He muttered.

"See, that wasn't that hard, now was it?" Mr. L got to the stairs and slid down the banister. Luigi just walked down the stairs like a civilized person. Mr. L did a front flip off the banister, lost his footing when he landed, and fell.

"Haha, that's what happens when you act like a loon," Luigi said as he offered Mr. L his hand. Mr. L took it and pulled himself up.

"Do I have to say… Thanks?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, no you don't," Luigi sighed. "It would be nice though."

"Okay," Mr. L walked away. Luigi made a really annoyed face and walked after him.

"I thought you were going to bed," He said when he caught up to L.

"I got hungry," Mr. L responded as he opened the fridge. "Do we have any pizza?"

"Yes, but it's too late for pizza," Luigi said, closing the fridge.

"Fine, I'll just starve- Is that beef jerky?" Mr. L grabbed the beef jerky off the counter. "Well, g'night." With that, the demon turned and ran up to his room. Luigi sighed.

"G'night, bro," He replied and then went up to his own room to sleep.

**... ... ... ... *Demon voice* DID YOU DEAL WITH IT? *Regular voice* Apparently you did... Hmm... Yeah... HEY, I found a way to be awesome and not wear sunglasses :D 8D BD Yep. I'm not telling you though XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. L- H-**

**Me- Hi guys! I HAD this chapter done about a month ago, but then my little bro, Evan, deleted it and I was all like, "FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-**

**Mr. L- …**

**Me- -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Mr. L- *Yawns***

**Me- -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U-**

**Mr. L- *Looks at his wristwatch***

**Me- -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU-**

**Mr. L- *Goes and defeats the game Super Paper Mario five times***

**Me- -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DGE!" **

**Mr. L- … Yeah…True story. **

**Me- Oh, and I came up with theme songs for L and Weegie in this story. Luigi's song is 'Halo' by Beyonce and L's song is 'The Darkness' by… Uhm… I dunno the artist. *Sheepish smile* Anyways, hope you all enjoy! R&R!**

"Mr. L, wake up," Luigi poked Mr. L's nose. Mr. L twitched and then opened his eyes.

"Don't ever touch me like that again," He growled.

"Oh, like this," Luigi poked Mr. L's nose again. Mr. L jumped out of his bed, growling, spread his wings out and advanced on Luigi.

"I said stop!" His voice was low and demon-like, but not like Zon's.

"Okay, okay," Luigi muttered. "Anyways, the tennis match is in an hour. Just thought I should get you up." Mr. L immediately went back to normal.

"AN HOUR!?" He yelled. "Dude, why didn't you get me up sooner!?" With that, Mr. L ran out of the room. Luigi sighed.

"I would've gotten you up sooner, but you were sleeping…" He muttered. "Oh well." Luigi walked downstairs to the kitchen to make L some breakfast. Mario was already downstairs, dressed for the tennis match. Mario's tennis outfit was a white T-shirt with a red stripe down the back. He was wearing white shorts with a red M on the side. Luigi was wearing similar attire, but with green instead of red and an L instead of an M.

"Hey Bro," Luigi greeted, walking over to the kitchen counter.

"Good morning," Mario nodded. "Did you finally wake Mr. L up?"

"Yeah," Luigi nodded. He took the toaster out of the cupboard and put a couple waffles into it. **(A/N: XD Toasters toast toast!)**

"Waffles," Mr. L smirked, suddenly appearing next to Luigi. Luigi squeaked and whipped around.

"Don't do that!" He hissed. Mr. L just chuckled and took the waffles out of the toaster- that toasts toast- and put them on a plate.

"Hey, where's the syrup?" He asked.

"On the top shelf of the pantry," Mario replied. Luckily for L, he had been fixing his tennis racket when Mr. L had appeared next to Luigi.

"Ah, okay," Mr. L retrieved the syrup and sat down at the kitchen table. Mr. L's tennis outfit was a black shirt with a green stripe going down the back. His shorts were black with a backwards L on the side.

"So, are you guys ready?" Mario asked.

"Yep," Both the twins answered simultaneously.

"Where are your guys' tennis rackets?" Mario asked.

"Daisy's Castle."

"I don't have one."

"You don't have one, L?" Mario gave Mr. L the 'why-didn't-you-tell-me-sooner?' look.

"Nah, but Luigi has a spare he said I could borrow," Mr. L replied. He stood up and set his empty plate into the sink.

"Oh, okay," Mario nodded. Luigi gave Mr. L the 'what-the-L-are-you-talking-about?' look. Mr. L glared at him. Luigi slowly shied away. Mr. L smirked.

"So, let's go then," He headed for the exit. Mario and Luigi followed him.

"So… It's at Daisy's Castle?" Luigi asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yep, in half an hour," Mario answered.

"Cool," Mr. L yawned.

"So are you ready?" Luigi asked, looking at L.

"Of course," Mr. L smirked, opening the door and walking out. "When have I ever not been ready?"

"What about that time when Aziona-"

"Forget I asked," Mr. L shot Luigi a look. Luigi smiled sheepishly.

"Yeaaah… Um… Let's go," Mario walked ahead of the twins. Mr. L's eyes flashed red as he glared at Luigi again. Luigi pretended not to notice and walked faster to match Mario's pace. Mr. L sighed, and then his eyes sparked. He smirked to himself.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys there," L called to Luigi and Mario, who stopped and looked back.

"Where are you going? We have to be there in twenty minutes," Mario looked at his wristwatch.

"I just have to… Grab something," Mr. L smiled evilly. Mario shrugged and kept walking, but Luigi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"… What are you up to?" He asked L, when Mario was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Mr. L said innocently, although his eyes were ablaze with mischievousness. Luigi examined L's expression and then turned and walked away.

"Fine, see you at the tennis match," He ran after Mario. Mr. L watched him leave, and then sprouted his wings and took flight. He hovered in one spot for several seconds before flapping his wings and taking off flying as fast as he could. In less then five seconds, he had reached Daisy's Castle. He landed behind the building and folded his wings back, hiding them from mortals. Then, L walked into the castle.

"Hi, Mr. L!" A voice called from a couple yards away. Mr. L turned his head and smiled. It was Princess Peach.

"Hello, Peach! Tell me, have Luigi and Mario showed up yet?" L asked. Peach looked around before shrugging.

"No, I don't think so," She replied. "Why?"

"No reason, it's just that Luigi is my tennis partner and I wouldn't want him to be late, or anything," Mr. L explained.

"Ah, okay. Good luck today!" Peach smiled and skipped away. Mr. L smirked.

"You too!" He called after her and then looked around. There were only a couple other people there besides him. Daisy, Toad, and Bowser were the only ones there. Mr. L casually walked over to Daisy.

"Hi, Daisy!" He tapped her on the shoulder. Daisy turned around.

"Oh, hey, L," She smiled. "What's up?"

"The sky," Mr. L replied.

"… Yeah… Where's Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"He should be here right about now," Mr. L said. Daisy opened her mouth to ask something, but then the front door opened and Mario and Luigi stepped in. Daisy gasped.

"See? I told you," Mr. L turned and ran over to Luigi.

"L? You're here already?" Mario asked, surprised.

"Mmhm," Mr. L examined his hand casually.

"But… Nevermind…" Mario shook his head.

"Hi, L," Luigi said awkwardly.

"Hi, are you ready?" Mr. L asked.

"Yeah," Luigi replied. "So, did you get that tennis racket yet?"

"Yep," Mr. L lied. "I'll go get it." He turned and walked away. He turned a corner and stopped. With a snap of his fingers, a tennis racket appeared in his hands. He examined it.

"Perfect," Mr. L smirked and then walked back into the room.

"Cool," Mario said, seeing the racket.

"Yep," Luigi agreed, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Anyways… We should probably go see when we play," Mr. L grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him away. There was a piece of paper posted on a billboard nearby. Mr. L ran his finger down the paper until he found him and Luigi's name.

"We play first," He announced. "Against…" A frown crossed his face. "Wario and Waluigi."

"That's right, losers! And we're gonna win!" A nasty voice taunted from behind the twins. Mr. L and Luigi exchanged a glance before turning around. Waluigi and Wario stood behind them, sneering. Mr. L growled, his eyes threatening to turn red. He clenched his fists angrily.

"Shut up, Wario," Luigi demanded, casting a glance at Mr. L, who was shaking with rage. It was all Mr. L could do to not cave Wario's ugly face in.

"Make him!" Waluigi shoved Luigi forcefully. Mr. L couldn't help it. He stepped forward in front of Luigi and pulled his fist back.

"Ooh! I'm scared!" Waluigi teased. Mr. L snarled and punched Waluigi's face. Waluigi cried out, blood pouring down his face and from his nose. Wario gasped and then glared at Mr. L.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed at L. Waluigi groaned and sank to the floor, holding his bloody face. Luigi cowered behind Mr. L.

"Why the L do you think I did?" Mr. L yelled back and prepared to punch Wario as well. But, at the last second, a hand grabbed his fist. Mario tightened his hold on L's fist until Mr. L stopped fighting him. He dropped Mr. L's hand and then crossed his arms.

"Okay, who started it?" Mario asked, looking at L, then Wario, then Luigi, and then Waluigi. Mr. L and Luigi pointed at Waluigi. Wario pointed at Mr. L.

"…" Mario raised an eyebrow. "Well, Luigi doesn't lie, so, um…" He turned to Waluigi. "So I'm guessing you started it." Waluigi looked up from trying to clean the blood from his face. Mr. L's eyes were remaining silver for the moment, but they had a reddish hue in the background of them. Luigi gently touched L's shoulder to calm him down. It seemed to work… For a moment.

"Waluigi was calling us names, and then he shoved Luigi," Mr. L explained calmly. Mario spared him a glance before looking down at Waluigi. Wario helped Waluigi to his feet. The blood had stopped flowing, but Waluigi's face was stained with red.

"I hate you," Waluigi spat at L. Mr. L bowed mockingly.

"The feeling is mutual," He straightened up and smirked. His eyes flashed red for less than a split second. Waluigi didn't notice. Neither did Mario or Wario. And, because Luigi was still behind L, he didn't notice either. Luigi walked over to Mario and stood next to him.

"The game starts in five minutes," Luigi looked up at a clock. "We should go get ready." Mr. L nodded and walked away. Luigi followed him. Mario walked off in a different direction, as Wario and Waluigi. When Luigi and Mr. L were out of earshot of everyone, Luigi turned to L.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, his voice an urgent whisper.

"Probably," Mr. L replied.

"I can't believe you did that," Luigi scowled.

"Whatever, c'mon, like you said, the game's about to start," Mr. L dragged Luigi by the arm out to Daisy's tennis stadium. There was a large crowd in the benches surrounding the net in the middle of a grassy area. Luigi glanced around after yanking his arm out of L's grip.

"We'll start over here," He pointed to one side of the net.

"Okay," Mr. L started to drag Luigi over to the net, but Luigi pulled himself away.

"Stop dragging me!" Luigi yelled. Mr. L snickered.

"Fine," He said. Just then, an announcer's voice came through a bunch of speakers placed around the stadium.

"Greetings and welcome to the annual tennis match hosted by the ruler of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy! Now, let's get this started!"

**Me- I'm bored…**

**Mr. L- …**

**Me- I'M UPDATING EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES THIS MONTH. **

**Mr. L- *Cries out in surprise and falls backwards***

**Me- XD Yep… :3 **

**Mr. L- *Stands up* Cool. **

**Me- Yep. I still have to put the KOM into this story… And my new OC… Maybe… I might put my new OC into DTKH. **

**Mr. L- …What's DTKH? **

**Me- 'Darkness Thrives in the Kind Heart'. **

**Mr. L- …Oh…**

**Me- Anyways, hope you enjoyed! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. L- … Is it just me, or am I awesome?**

**Me- It's just you. **

**Mr. L- D':**

**Me- Hi, readers! R&R!**

Mr. L spun his tennis racket in his hands, looking around the tennis court. Wario and Waluigi stood across the net from him. Luigi stood next to L, observing the crowd.

"First up, Mr. L and Luigi against Waluigi and Wario!" The announcer boomed. Mr. L glanced at Luigi.

"Ready to win?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," Luigi nodded.

"Mr. L and Luigi get first serve!" The announcer continued. Mr. L took out the tennis ball from his pocket. "Go!"

"No powers," Luigi muttered to Mr. L. L ignored him, threw the ball into the air, and, using his demon strength, slammed his racket into the ball. The ball sliced through the air and straight towards Wario. Wario swung at the ball, just barely hitting it. It came back over the net. Unimpressed, Mr. L hit it again, this time scoring a point as it hit the ground on Waluigi and Wario's side of the net and crossed the boundary lines.

"Mr. L scores a point for his team!" The announcer announced. "Service change!" Wario picked up the ball. Mr. L looked at Luigi's disapproving scowl and smirked.

"I'm using my resources," He chuckled. Wario threw the ball into the air and hit it to L and Luigi. Luigi hit it back without using his powers. Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Live a little, Luigi," He said. He hit the ball back as Waluigi sent it over. He scored another point.

"Service change! 2 serving 0!" The announcer yelled. Mr. L caught the ball as Waluigi threw it to him. Now, using the advantages I have as an author, let's skip to the last match of the tournament. Mr. L and Luigi haven't lost a game, but neither have Mario and Daisy. The two teams are now competing for the trophy. The current score is 5 serving 5.

"This is intense," Mr. L said as he served the ball. Mario hit it back. Luigi attempted to hit it, and missed. The ball went over the boundary lines.

"Six to five! Service change! This match only has thirty seconds left!" The announcer didn't have as much momentum in his voice. It was getting late. The audience was beginning to get drowsy as well. But not the competitors; L, Luigi, Mario, and Daisy were nowhere near slowing.

"You tired yet, Weeg?" Mr. L asked.

"Don't call me that," Luigi replied as he served the ball.

"I'll take that as a no."

Mario swung at the tennis ball but couldn't hit it. Luigi and Mr. L high-fived each other, grinning. Daisy picked up the ball and threw it into the air. She hit it as it came back down. The ball began to sail way over L's and Luigi's heads, way farther than either of the boys could super jump. Mr. L's eyes flashed red. Luigi snapped his fingers, slowing time down until it almost stopped. Everyone and everything was frozen… Except for him and L.

"L, don't…" Luigi growled. Mr. L looked over at him.

"I can still hit that ball," He replied and then looked up at the ball.

"No."

"Too bad," Mr. L stared intently on the ball and snapped his fingers. Time resumed its normal pace. L snapped his fingers again. Everyone in the stadium gasped in shock and terror as L assumed his demon form. The masked man flapped his wings and shot into the sky. He swung at the tennis ball and hit it, scoring an easy point; Mario and Daisy were staring, stunned, at L.

"Mr. L! What did I tell you?!" Luigi growled as Mr. L landed next to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. L waved his hand. He snapped his fingers, returning to normal.

"M-Mr. L…" Daisy stuttered. Mr. L looked at her.

"Hi."

"L… We've got to leave…" Luigi tugged on Mr. L's sleeve.

"Why?" Mr. L questioned.

"JUST COME ON!" Luigi yelled. The crowd in the stadium was starting to stand up, some had their cell phones out- undoubtedly calling the police-, and some had actually fainted.

"Mr. L doesssssssn't want to leave," Zon's voice came out of L's mouth. Mr. L turned his head and his eyes were completely red; the way they were when Zon possessed him. Luigi winced. "He likessssss the attention. Why don't you sssssshow them your true form, too?"

"N-No," Luigi shook his head, but he felt his wings spreading out against his will. A couple seconds later, he was in his complete angel form. Everyone gasped again. Mr. L's eyes suddenly turned back to silver and then rolled back into his head. Mr. L took a shaky deep breath and then collapsed. Luigi looked around the stadium and laughed nervously.

"U-Uh… Hey, everyone…" He knelt down next to Mr. L and, without taking his eyes off of the crowd, picked the unconscious man up. "I'll… Be leaving now… okay, bye!" Luigi flapped his wings and shot into the sky. Mario watched him fly away and then looked at Daisy.

"Did that just happen?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, I think it did," Daisy murmured. "Either that, or I'm crazy." Suddenly, without warning, the crowd burst into an uproar. They all started shouting. Some were sobbing. Some appeared to be in a state of shock. Sirens sounded outside and police rushed in.

Peach ran over to Mario and Daisy.

"Oh my Grambi! Did you see that?!" She exclaimed.

"Sadly, yes…" Daisy bowed her head.

"But… I don't understand… _What_ happened?" Peach asked shakily. Mario shook his head.

"I couldn't tell you…"

**Me- Wasn't that fun!? :D **

**Mr. L- No. **

**Me- Shut up. You have no friends. **

**Mr. L- :'(**

**Me- *Walks in and sees the other me* Wha- Ms. S! **

**Ms. S- Uh-oh… I've been caught… **

**Mr. L- So… Samantha didn't just insult me? **

**Me- No, it was Ms. S. **

**Mr. L- … Good.**

**Ms. S- And I would have gotten away with it, too! If it weren't for those meddling kids! **

**Me- *Facepalm***

**Mr. L- … XD What?!**

**Ms. S- I AM THE NIGHT. *Flies away***

**Me and Mr. L- o.O **

**Me- Well, that was weird. **

**Mr. L- Yep… **

**Me- R&R! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- TIS THE SEASON TO-**

**Mr. L- Shut up. **

**Me- :(**

**Mr. L- *Smirks***

**Me- *Throws a brick at Mr. L***

**Mr. L- O.e *Ducks***

**Me- MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**Santa Claus- HO HO HO!**

**Mr. L- I'm… Confused…**

**Luigi- You're not the only one…**

***Everything explodes***

…

**Me- Hi!**

**Mr. L- … What just-**

**Me- Ssh…**

**Mr. L- …? **

**Me- R&R! X3 **

Gasping for breath, Luigi landed next to the lake that he and Mr. L had visited the day before. He laid Mr. L down on the grassy ground and then leaned against a tree, completely out of breath. Peach's castle was at least ten miles from the lake. So, that's how far Luigi had flown, all while carrying his comatose counterpart.

"Do you… Have… Any idea… How heavy you are?" Luigi panted. He received no answer from the unconscious demon. After finally catching his breath, Luigi walked over to the lake and knelt down.

He stared at his reflection for several moments. The water was completely clear, revealing that the lake was very deep; the angel couldn't see the bottom. Luigi observed the many fish swimming around and then glanced back at Mr. L.

The masked man was still unconscious, lying on his stomach. He wasn't breathing, but that didn't trouble Luigi. Being immortal has its perks. Despite being insensible, L had a few tears running down his face. _Stupid Zon. _

"Oh, Mr. L… What are we going to do?" Luigi sighed. Suddenly, Mr. L inhaled sharply and then coughed. His wings stretched out behind him and his horns and tail appeared. When he opened his eyes, they were red.

"What happened?" Mr. L sat up and looked around.

"You foolishly revealed your demon form and then Zon knocked you out," Luigi looked back at the water. "We can't go back. They'll be hunting us- well, maybe not me, but definitely you- and when they catch us…" Mr. L's eyes wandered around the clearing they were in.

"Are we going to hide out here or something?" He wondered out loud.

"For a while, I guess," Luigi replied. Mr. L scooted over to him and looked into the water as well.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry," Mr. L pulled his knees up to his chest and glared at a fish.

"It's okay," Luigi nudged Mr. L with his wing. "Really."

"Whatever…" Mr. L murmured. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Be right back." And he dived into the lake. Luigi secretly prayed that his alter ego wasn't looking for more snakes.

About three minutes later, Mr. L came back up.

"Hey, Luigi, come here," L grabbed Luigi's sleeve and pulled him into the water. He swam down a couple yards and then looked back at Luigi to make sure he was following. He was.

"Not having to breathe is weird," Luigi said, his voice distorted.

"I know," Mr. L smirked. "Come on. I want to show you something." He swam down farther. Luigi hesitantly followed. Mr. L led Luigi down to an underwater cave.

"Be quiet," Mr. L cautioned and then swam into the cave. Luigi whimpered slightly and then swam in after him. Mr. L put out a hand to stop Luigi, and then pointed wordlessly to a corner of the cave. Luigi looked and then smiled.

A family of otters was swimming around. One of them picked up some sort of urchin and then turned to leave the cave. It saw L and Luigi and squeaked. Then, curiously, it swam closer. Mr. L grabbed Luigi's hand and held it out to the otter. The otter nuzzled it and clicked.

The other otters swam over and swam around the two boys, nuzzling and clicking and squeaking. Luigi smiled broadly as he petted each of the five otters. Mr. L watched with a half-smirk. After a couple minutes, the otters retreated to the surface to breathe. Mr. L went to the corner of the cave and gathered all the urchins into his arms. Luigi helped.

"Well, let's go give these to them," Using his wings, Mr. L shot to the surface of the water. Luigi followed. They presented the otters with the urchins, and were automatically friends for life with the furry critters. The otters snuggled with them and licked them lovingly. Luigi was enjoying himself a lot. Mr. L was _pretending_ to enjoy himself.

A demon's instincts are all evil and torturous. Doing something good or that helps someone literally hurts their soul.

The otters eventually left; it was getting late. Luigi flew up into a tree and curled up on a branch, folding his wings around himself. Mr. L crawled over to the base of the tree and lay down there. He curled his tail around one of his legs and also folded his wings around himself.

"Good night, L… Sweet dreams…" Luigi murmured before falling fast asleep. Mr. L looked up at the green plumber.

"Yeah… Sweet dreams…" He growled to himself. "Like I'll ever have the luxury of that again…" And he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Luigi was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud din. Groggily, he raised his head and was immediately wide-awake. Several mushroom people were attacking Mr. L.

Mr. L was hissing and snarling, fighting off the mushroom people- who had signs on their clothes that showed they were Peach's royal guards- with his demon powers. His eyes were glowing red with fury.

Luigi jumped down from his perch in the tree. Five of the one-dozen mushrooms turned to him.

"Stop!" Luigi yelled. Mr. L, distracted for a split second, looked up. The mushrooms took this chance and lunged at him. One of them fastened a spiked collar around the demon's neck. Another one took out a tranquilizer gun and shot one of L's flailing arms. And one more tied Mr. L's hands behind his back. Mr. L growled, his body trying to fight off the narcotics, but failing.

Seconds later, the masked man was motionless. Luigi backed up against the tree, terrified. One of the mushrooms approached Luigi and held up a tranquilizer gun.

"N-No, please don't…" Luigi whimpered, sliding down the tree until he was sitting. The mushroom pulled the trigger, sending a dart into the angel's arm. Luigi whimpered again as the sedatives took over. As everything blurred into darkness, he saw one of the mushrooms pick Mr. L up and then felt himself being picked up as well.

**Me- Yay for being on a roll!**

**Mr. L- … Otters? Where did that idea come from?**

**Me- Pfft, my mind. Duh. **

**Mr. L- -_- Right… **

**Me- :3 Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- YAY FOR STILL BEING ON A ROLL! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! THREE CHAPTERS IN A WEEK! ALL RIGHT!**

**Mr. L- … Uh…**

**Me- *Smacks L with a newspaper***

**Mr. L- :O Why?**

**Me- Dunno…**

**The Doctor- Allons-y! **

**Me- W00T!**

**Mr. L- O.e **

**Me- X3 R&R!**

"You called, master?"

"Yesssssssss. My new ssssssssservantssssssss have been captured. I need you to retrieve them."

"Of course, master. Where are they?"

"In a kingdom called the Musssssshroom Kingdom. I believe they're being kept prisssssssssoner at the casssssssstle."

"Right then. And who are they?"

"Luigi and Mr. L. One is of light and the other of dark."

Uh-huh. So, an angel and a demon. Got it. I'll be back soon!"

"Oh, and, Ripter?"

"Yes, master?"

"Bring me that pink princessssssss, too. It'sssssssss been a while sssssssssince I've enjoyed a feassssssssst."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Good luck, Ripter."

* * *

"Nngh… My arm…" Luigi murmured. The world was beginning to come into focus again.

"Your arm hurts, too? I'll take it you got shot," A voice said from nearby. Luigi opened his eyes and squinted until everything was less fuzzy. What he saw was less than comforting.

Mr. L, still in full demon form, was chained to the wall across from him. He wasn't wearing his shirt, revealing bleeding slash marks. He was standing up, probably because the shackles on his arms were too high up and the chains were too short for him to sit down. His legs were chained to the floor. The spiked collar was still around his neck. There were dark circles under his red eyes. And he was awfully thin. The torn demon forced a smile.

"You're lucky," Mr. L stated. "You can sit down." Luigi looked himself over. He was still in angel form. His arms were also chained to the wall, but the chains were much longer, allowing the angel to sit and lie down. His legs weren't attached to the floor. And he was still wearing his shirt.

"Where are we?" Luigi asked.

"Peach's prison. Isn't it wonderful?" Mr. L looked around. "It could use a paint job, but I'm not complaining."

"What happened to you?" Luigi asked.

"Well, you're getting off easy in the torture department, I'm guessing. You being the angel and all, " Mr. L looked down at the scars that covered his chest. "I, on the other hand, being the demon, have been questioned and whipped and… You get the picture. Mushrooms are very superstitious, I suppose. Mario and Peach and Daisy are all against me being hurt like this, but who cares what they say anymore, you know?"

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Nah, I don't feel like going to Hell," Mr. L took a deep breath. Luigi could see the pain in his red eyes. "But, I've thought about telling them. Being fed would definitely be worth it."

"They're not feeding you?" Luigi questioned, appalled.

"Pfft, of course not," Mr. L sighed. "Did you know you've been out for three days? I was getting… Just a little bit… Worried…"

"… Wow…" Luigi looked at his surroundings. The walls were only about seven feet across and were a grim, gray color.

"… I wonder if they'll feed you," Mr. L tilted his head. "That would be really torturous… For me…" Luigi looked back at Mr. L and smiled sadly.

"If they give me food, I won't eat it," He promised. Mr. L shook his head.

"No, you're going to eat," He examined Luigi closely. "You've already started losing weight, being comatose for so long."

"Since when are you so worried about me?" Luigi interrogated.

"I… I don't know…" Mr. L's eyes fluttered close. "I'm so tired, Luigi…"

"Can't you sleep?" Luigi felt like he was annoying Mr. L with all of his questions.

"No… These chains… They slice into my wrists whenever I try to sit down…" Mr. L murmured.

"Oh…" Luigi stared intently at the ground. Mr. L opened his eyes. He let out a choked sob and started crying.

"I don't want to be here! This is all my fault! I… I wanna by normal again… I wanna go h-home…" The demon wrapped his wings around himself and continued to sob. Luigi glanced up at him and felt like crying himself. He heard footsteps coming down the hall outside the cell.

"Oh n-no…" Mr. L whispered. He folded his wings back and wiped his eyes dry. A mushroom guard appeared in front of the bars to the cell. He looked at Luigi.

"Hey! You're awake!" The mushroom ran off again.

"He was coming to torture me, no doubt," Mr. L said after a couple seconds of silence. "Twice a day, everyday. Never fails."

"… Has Zon…" Luigi cut himself off.

"Nope. No contact from him yet. He doesn't care what happens to us. He's basically the freakin' devil," Mr. L stopped talking. "Random fun fact, if I wasn't immortal I would be dead right now because of the amount of torture inflicted on me each day."

"… That's a _fun _fact?" Luigi teased. Mr. L smirked slightly.

"No, I suppose it's not…" He bowed his head. The two heard footsteps again. A couple seconds later, two princesses and a plumber appeared. Luigi looked over at them and grinned.

"Luigi!" Daisy smiled. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Ditto," Mario smiled slightly. Mr. L closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Have you talked the mushrooms out of torture yet?" He asked quietly. Peach looked at him, her eyes sad.

"No… Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know why they won't listen to me…" She bit her lip to keep from crying. Mr. L opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled sadly.

"It's okay," The demon whispered.

"But we're doing everything we can to get you two out," Mario promised.

"But, we really do need answers…" Daisy said slowly.

"I can't tell you anything," Mr. L replied bluntly.

"Why not?!" Daisy growled, losing patience. "Why can't you tell us?! You're just earning more torture! Maybe you deserve it!" Mr. L was unfazed.

"I can't tell you anything," He repeated.

"He really can't," Luigi said. "Really. And… I can't either…"

"UGH! Why not?!" Daisy demanded.

"You just need to shut up, Daisy!" Mr. L suddenly snarled. "If we could tell you, we would! But we can't! We keep trying to tell you that! You have no idea the pain we're both going through! SO JUST SHUT YOUR EFFIN' MOUTH!" Everyone recoiled. Mr. L's eyes were glowing red.

"I…I…" Daisy stopped talking. A single tear ran down her face.

"Stop crying," Mr. L snapped.

"Mr. L…" Luigi said softly. Mr. L met his eyes and then looked away.

"Leave me alone…" He growled quietly. Peach was about to say something, but a mushroom guard appeared behind them.

"It's time again," The guard looked at Mr. L.

"Can't it wait?" Mario asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," The mushroom said solemnly.

"Good for you," Mr. L chuckled. "You mushrooms are terrible, you are. Torturing people for answers. I assure you that no matter how much you torture me you'll receive no answers. My lips are sealed." The moment he said the last word, red, thick smoke came out of his mouth.

Apparently not expecting it, Mr. L gasped and then coughed harshly. More smoke erupted from his mouth. Luigi opened his mouth to cry out, and golden smoke trailed from his mouth.

Moments later, the entire cell was filled with a swirling mixture of gold and red smoke. Mario, the mushroom, Peach, and Daisy were coughing. The smoke faded after a while. The mushroom guard gasped.

"Oh no! I must inform the chief!" And he ran off. Mario, Peach, and Daisy stared in disbelief into the cell. Mr. L and Luigi…

Were gone.

**Me- YAY FOR-**

**Mr. L- NO. ENOUGH WITH THE 'YAY FORS'!**

**Me- … Fine :3**

**Mr. L- THANK you. **

**Me- X3 **

**Mr. L- Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- Wow, I'm seriously on a roll with this story…**

**Mr. L- Can't you be on a roll with one of your other stories? Like, I dunno, 'State of Mind' or 'The Four Seasons at Castle Bleck'?**

**Me- Pfft, it hasn't been that long since I updated 'State of Mind'.**

**Mr. L- … February.**

**Me- What?**

**Mr. L- The last time you updated 'State of Mind' was in February.**

**Me- :O You've got to be kidding.**

**Mr. L- Nope.**

**Me- OH. NO. *Screams and runs off to work on 'State of Mind'***

**Mr. L- … Uh… R&R!**

Fresh air. Mr. L had never been so happy to breathe it in. He lay on the ground, eyes closed, not trying to process what had happened, not wondering where he was, just _breathing_.

"I meant to come sooner," a voice said. "But I got lost on the way." L opened his eyes and looked up at the source of the voice. Standing over him was a boy. This boy couldn't have been more than eight years old. He had spiky black hair and dark yellow eyes.

"Hi, Ripter," Mr. L sat up and looked around. Luigi was sitting up next to him, observing their surroundings. They were at the lake again.

"'Ello. You must be… Luigi?" Ripter guessed.

"No, I'm L; Mr. L," The Green Thunder jabbed his thumb at his counterpart. "That's Luigi."

"Oh, sorry," Ripter apologized. "Oh, and the smoke thing. That was my doing. I had to find a way to get in unnoticed. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, cool…" Luigi muttered. "Did Zon send you to get us out?"

"Yep, I'm supposed to take you and the pink gal back to Zon's lair," Ripter informed.

"Peach?"

"I guess so, yeah," Ripter shrugged.

"But… She's not here…" Luigi looked around.

"I have to go back and get her," Ripter said.

"I can go," Mr. L volunteered. "I know where her room is." Luigi gaped at him.

"You… You can't! She was trying to get you out!" Luigi stuttered.

"So? I'm a demon. I do as I please," Mr. L stood up and spread his wings out. Luigi also got to his feet and grabbed L's arms.

"Don't."

"…" Mr. L looked into Luigi's eyes. "I have to." And he ripped his arm out of Luigi's grasp and shot into the air. Mr. L hovered above the lake for a couple minutes, taking in the coolness of the breeze and the warmth of the sun. He sighed happily. Freedom.

The demon looked down at Luigi and Ripter, waved, and then began flying to Peach's castle. His wings caught the wind, letting him glide. He flipped onto his back and looked up at the shifting clouds.

Mr. L really needed sleep. Sleep, and food. And, to a lesser degree, a shirt. He was so tired. So hungry. That, and the pain.

The pain was the worst. L had been whipped. Twenty times a day for three days. Since he had been caught, he had been whipped sixty times. Yes, he should be dead. Definitely. But, he was immortal. Forced to live forever, through all the pain and suffering. All because of Zon and the stupid curse.

Mr. L shut out all thoughts of the curse. Right now, he was on a mission. A mission to betray his friends and kidnap a princess.

"_Which_," Mr. L thought, "_Will put an even bigger target on my back_." But, Zon wanted Peach. So, L was going to get her for him. Peach's castle appeared on the horizon. Mr. L flipped back around and flew faster, flapping his wings harder than ever.

Mr. L landed on the windowsill outside of Peach's room and peeked inside. Immediately, he pulled his head back. Peach was looking into the mirror on her dresser on the west side of her room; L was at the window on the south side of the room. Mr. L took a deep breath and peered in again.

Peach was fixing her hair, unaware of the silent stalker outside her window. Mr. L reached over and opened the window. It slid open soundlessly and the demon slunk in. Peach's eyes flickered up to the corner of her mirror. The pink princess opened her mouth to scream.

Mr. L lunged at her and put her in a chokehold. Peach made a small, strangled sound and struggled against Mr. L fiercely. L squeezed her windpipe closed with one arm and took off his handkerchief with his other hand. With little difficulty, the masked man tied the green piece of fabric around Peach's mouth, gagging her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Mr. L whispered. Peach's teary, blue eyes rolled back into her head as she lost consciousness from lack of oxygen. Mr. L picked Peach up, bridal-style, and flew back out the open window.

"Phenomenal job!" Ripter exclaimed when Mr. L returned. L avoided Luigi's glare as he laid Peach down on the ground and stepped back. The Green Thunder placed his hand on his forehead and groaned, closing his eyes.

"You should get some sleep," Ripter suggested. "We can camp here tonight."

"But it's not safe here," Mr. L whispered weakly. The adrenaline that had fueled him earlier was gone. He stumbled backwards and slid down the nearest tree.

"He's right," Luigi said, his voice distant. "This is where they found us before. We're vulnerable." Mr. L sighed shakily. He felt so weak… And tired…

* * *

The next time L opened his eyes, it was dark. He assumed it was just night, but then he realized he was lying on something soft and cozy. Groggily, Mr. L sat up and looked around.

He was lying on a black bed with a black pillow with a black blanket covering him. It was the only piece of furniture in the small room. The walls were only about ten feet across and completely black. There was a dim light on the ceiling, but there was barely any light streaming from it.

Mr. L leaned back on his elbows. He felt much better than… The last time he was awake… Whenever that was.

A door at the end of the room opened and someone walked in. This someone was a very tall man. He had slicked back black hair and was wearing a bowler hat. His eyes gleamed red, completely red, no pupils. He was wearing a long black cloak with black pants and a black shirt underneath. His classy shoes were also black.

"Zon…" Mr. L bowed his head.

"Hello, Mr. L," Zon made his way over to the bed and stood next to it. "Ripter brought you, Luigi, and 'Peach' back here after you fainted. I had my minionssssssss take care of your woundssssssss and sssssssssuch." Mr. L looked down and realized for the first time that his chest had been tightly bandaged.

"Oh, thanks-"

"Do not thank me," Zon ordered sharply, cutting L off. "It wassssss nothing. You've been sssssssleeping for a couple daysssssss. You need to eat."

"Uhh… Right," Mr. L rubbed his head. "Sorry, I'm just… I dunno. Discombobulated…"

"It'sssssssss quite alright," Zon went back to the door. "I'll have my ssssssslavesssss fix you ssssssomething to eat." And he left. Mr. L sat up completely and examined the bandages that covered his chest. He was still tired, but his need to eat canceled that out. The Green Thunder situated his pillows against the back of the bed so that he could lean against them. Oh, and another random thing you should know about demons, they heal very quickly.

Mr. L knew he would be good as new in a couple days, after some more sleep and food. He subconsciously rubbed his empty stomach. He quickly calculated how long it had been since he'd last eaten. Three days in prison, plus two days just sleeping… Five days. Dang.

The door to the room opened again and a small red creature walked in. It looked like a miniature devil. It was holding a black plate with food on it.

"Here's your food, sir," The creature walked over and handed Mr. L the plate of food. Mr. L eagerly excepted it.

"Thanks," He said quickly before beginning to eat. It was delicious. The creature bowed slightly before leaving the room. Mr. L ate all the food on the plate in less than a minute. And then he was tired again, so he set the empty plate down next to the bed and lay back down, snuggling his pillow. He fell asleep in less than a minute.

**Me- …**

**Mr. L- Hey, you finally put Ripter in one of your stories! Hey, Madz! Look! It's Ripter! Everybody run! Ripter's back! XD**

**Me- … Pfft, XD XD XD**

**Mr. L- :3**

**Ripter- Are you making fun of me?**

**Mr. L- N-No…**

**Me- HAHAHAHA XD XD XD**

**Mr. L- R-Review p-please! *Looks scared***

**Ripter- The KOM will come soon… *Evil smile***

**Me- Wait! I don't wanna end the author's notes yet! DX**

**Mr. L- … What do you want to talk about?**

**Me- If Zon is evil, then why is he treating you so nicely? How did you know Ripter's name when he didn't know yours? Where's Luigi and Peach? What is the curse exactly? Why did you tell Peach you were sorry when you kidnapped her? Am I ever going to quit asking questions?**

**Mr. L- O.e**

**Ripter- X3**

**Me- :3 Anybody have any answers?**

**Mr. L- U-Uh…I lost you after the first word of the first question…**

**Me- -_-**

**Ripter- XD**

**Me- OKAY! End of author's notes in 3… 2… 1!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- Ahaha~ **

**Mr. L- ...Uh...**

**Me- SPAGHETTI. **

**Mr. L- I-**

**Me- HO HO HO.**

**Mr. L- ... *Hits me with a brick* **

**Me- OW! ... Okay, I'm okay. **

**Mr. L- Good.**

**Me- :)**

**Mr. L- :)**

**Me- So, uh, R&R! **

Peach's castle was in turmoil. All the Mushroom Kingdom guards were panicking. Well, _all _the mushrooms were panicking. Mario and Daisy were trying to calm them down.

"B-B-But, the princess is gone!" Toadsworth cried before promptly fainting.

"Mamma mia..." Mario pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is chaotic..."

"Tell me about it..." Daisy grumbled.

"Well... I called someone for help a while ago..." Mario said, looking around. Daisy was about to ask whop, but a voice cried out from outside.

"GAH! THAT TREE WAS NEVER THERE BEFORE!" The voice yelled.

"Oh no... You seriously didn't..." Daisy looked at Mario in disbelief.

"She was the only person I could get on such short notice..." Mario sighed. Just then, a teenage girl walked in, brushing twigs and leaves off her purple T-shirt and blue jeans. She looked at Mario and waved energetically.

"Hi!" The girl skipped over and hugged Mario. Mario sighed inwardly and hugged her back. The girl giggled and stepped away, folding her brown wings behind herself.

"Hi, Sam," Mario smiled. "I'm glad you could come to help us."

"No problemo, Mario," Samantha looked at the panicky mushrooms around her. "They act like this doesn't happen every other day..."

"Well, this is a bit... Different..." Daisy said hesitantly.

"... Different? These people have put up with snakes that posses people, vampires, werewolves, merpeople, ginat, fire-breathing turtles, aliens, jesters, ghosts, mimes, and man-eating squirrels, and they still get scared when they see something different? Wow..."

"Yeah, I know," Mario straightened his hat. "Anyways, I already told you what's happening, didn't I?"

"Yep, Mr. L is some kind of demon thing, Luigi is some kind of angel thing, they both escaped prison, and Peach was kidnapped," Samantha rattled off.

"Basically, yeah," Daisy said.

"And you have no idea why they're... Those things?" Sam asked. Mario shook his head. "Yay! That means we get to research! To the library!" The Batman theme played as the winged girl flew out the door. Mario and Daisy exchanged a glance before running after her.

"Wow, this place is empty," Samantha mused. There was no one in the library, not even the librarian. Sam flew over to one of the library's computers and sat down. The computer screen came up and told her to enter the computer password.

"Too bad," Mario said, walking up behind her. "Looks like we'll have to just use books-"

"Don't doubt me," Samantha pulled a weird looking piece of metal out of her pocket. It was long and cylindricular. She aimed the tip of it at the screen and pressed a button. The end of it glowed blue.

"Password accepted," the computer told Samantha and logged in. Mario gaped at her.

"How..."

"Sonic Screwdriver," Samantha replied, tucking the gadget back into her pocket. "Pretty nifty, eh?"

"That's wicked awesome!" Daisy exclaimed. Sam grinned.

"The Tenth Doctor gave it to me, along with this," She pulled out a piece of paper.

"That's just a driver's license- Wait..." Mario narrowed his eyes. "You're not old enough to drive..."

"Yeah, this is Pyschic Paper. It shows people what I want them to see," Samantha put the paper away. "Now, I'll research on the Internet and you two use books. 3... 2... 1... Go!"

The trio spent almost an hour searching for answers. Nothing they found was useful. There were hardly any books on the subject of devils and angels and the Internet was full of lies. In annoyance and anger, Samantha slammed her fist onto the keyboard.

The letters Z, O, and N were accidentally typed into the search bar. Samantha pressed the 'enter' button out of curiosity. Immediately, she knew she had found some valuable answers.

"Hey! Guys! Come here!" She called to her companions. Mario and Daisy hurried over.

"Look at this," Samantha clicked on a link and began reading out loud. "Zon, also pronounced Zohan, is an evil being who possess the power to alter people's souls to match his. Zon is said to be part angel and part demon. He travels around the universe, creating his own demons and angels to his liking. Zon was most recently sighted at-" The winged girl stopped readin and looked up at Mario. "The Mushroom Kingdom."

**Me- YAY I'M PART OF A RESCUE TEAM!**

**Mr. L- Uh-huh. **

**Me- Where'd Ripter go? He was just here...**

**Mr. L- ... ^^'**

**Me- What did you do to him?!**

**Mr. L- Nnnnothing. **

**Me- *Raises a fist to clobber L***

**Mr. L- GAH! I locked him in the basement! **

**Me- :O *Goes to save Ripter* **

**Mr. L- ... Heh heh heh... *Turns back into Ripter* Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- …**

**Mr. L- You… Kicked Ripter out of the author's notes…**

**Me- He locked you in the basement. **

**Mr. L- Well, yes. **

**Me- Say thank you. **

**Mr. L- ^^' Thanks. **

**Me- :3 You're welcome.**

**Mr. L- *Sighs with relief* I thought you were mad at me- **

**Me- Hey, guys! I recently found a band that I REALLY like! Creature Feature. **

**Dimentio- Love that band.**

**Me- OUT. *Makes Dimentio leave***

**Mr. L- Never heard of them. **

**Me- Well, a FREAKING LOT of their songs match this story. 'Bad Blood' totally matches Mr. L and Zon. And Dimentio…**

**Mr. L- … ME in general or just in this story. **

**Me- Just in this story.**

**Mr. L- 'K. Continue. **

**Me- And 'Such Horrible Things' REALLY matches Dimentio. Just Dimentio in general. I love that song.**

**Mr. L- Mmhm… **

**Me- And the song 'Gorey Demise'… Well… It's just a cool song. Has really nothing to do with this story. Maybe it matches Zon's minions. I dunno. **

**Mr. L- Cool. Interesting. **

**Me- My favorite song ever at this moment is 'American Trash' by InnerPartySystem. Matches Mr. L. And Dimentio. In general. Mostly. I like trains. Hey, and try to catch all the references in this chapter :3**

**Mr. L- … Uh… R&R? **

**Me- Huh? Oh, oh yes! R&R readers! **

"Do you know what this is?" Luigi held up a pear and waved it in Ripter's face.

"I'm not stupid. That's a pear," Ripter rolled his eyes. "I've had an education."

"Right. Don't _ever_ let me eat a pear. I _**hate**_ pears," Luigi threw the pear away. The two were sitting in the foyer's floor of Zon's castle. Mr. L was busy training for something. Neither of them knew what. He had been training for three hours.

"So… Do you think anyone will come to save Meach?" Ripter asked.

"Peach," Luigi corrected automatically.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you?" Ripter repeated, waving off Luigi's correction.

"Definitely… And…" Luigi looked around. "Don't tell Zon this, but I'm going to fight with them… The people who save Peach…"

"No way!" Ripter exclaimed.

"Ssh!" Luigi shushed, looking around nervously. "I hate what Zon did to me. I hate being like this. I want to be normal again. Don't you ever think about that? Being normal?"

"No… Because this is the only life I know," Ripter looked away. "Zon… Is my uncle… My parents died a week after I was born… Zon adopted me and changed me immediately. I've been a demon my whole life."

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" Luigi murmured.

"Eh… I don't mind…" Ripter shrugged.

"What are we talking about?" Mr. L flew over and settled down next to Luigi, folding back his wings after landing. His chest had completely healed and he wasn't as thin.

"Nothing. Well, not much. Well, something, but not anything important… Well… Kinda important…" Luigi trailed off. Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Right."

"If someone comes to save Leech-"

"Peach."

"-will you fight on Zon's side or their side?" Ripter finished his question like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Zon's. Totally. He's my kind of guy," Mr. L replied.

"Great, now I'll have to fight you," Luigi muttered.

"You'd better pray you have enough strength to even arm-wrestle me before you do that," Mr. L growled.

"You think I can't beat you at arm-wrestling?" Luigi scoffed.

"You are way too weak to beat me at that," Mr. L smirked. Luigi moved so that he was directly across from L and lay down on his stomach. He rolled up his sleeve and placed his elbow on the ground in front of him, hand propped up.

"Wanna bet?"

Mr. L chuckled and copied Luigi's action, getting into the proper arm-wrestling position.

"Ready?" Ripter asked, being the referee.

"Ready."

"Set?"

"Set."

"Go!"

Luigi's arm was immediately pinned to the ground.

"One point for Mr. L!" Ripter announced. Luigi scowled.

"Best two out of three?" He asked hopefully. Mr. L allowed Luigi to put his arm back up.

"Okay." He smirked.

"Ready, set… Go!"

Luigi lost again.

"Unfair!" The angel declared angrily.

"How is that unfair?" Mr. L asked, keeping his calm composure.

"You're using your demon powers to cheat! Somehow!" Luigi sat up and crossed his arms. Mr. L sat up and smirked again.

"You will never beat me in battle."

"Cheater!"

"Wimp!"

"Sssssstop!" Zon's voice echoed through the room. Luigi and Ripter winced. Mr. L looked in the direction of his master's voice and smiled.

"Hi."

"What are you two fighting about?" Zon questioned.

"Who's stronger," Ripter replied. "Luigi or L."

"Oh… Mr. L, of courssssssse. Angelssssssss are much weaker than demonsssssss," Zon responded. Mr. L stuck his tongue out at Luigi, who snarled at him. "Anywaysssss, I need to ssssssssspeak to Mr. L privately. Again." Mr. L stood up.

"Okay."

Zon turned and left the room, Mr. L obsequiously following.

"He's such a show-off," Luigi huffed when L was out of hearing range.

"Yep…"

* * *

"We're going to fight Zo-on~ We're going to fight Zo-on~ We're going to fight Zo-on~ We're going to fight Zo-o-o-on!" Samantha sang as she studied the map. Mario sighed.

"Please stop singing-"

"Aha! We go this way!" Samantha began marching away.

"It would help if you held the map the right way!" Daisy called after her. Samantha stopped and looked at the map. She turned it around so that it was facing the right way.

"We go this way!" The winged teenager started off in the right direction. Mario and Daisy shook their heads and followed.

"Sam, are you sure you want to come?" Mario asked. "You could get hurt. This is going to be very dangerous…"

"Ha! Danger happens to be my middle name!" Samantha proclaimed. "Allons-y!"

"… What?" Daisy tilted her head, confused.

"Allons-y. It means 'let's go' in French," Samantha studied the map again. "Ha… Haha… Over the river and through the woods to Zon's Castle we go!"

"PLEASE, for the love of sanity, stop singing!" Mario yelled.

"… We found Dove in a soapless place!" Samantha giggled as she sang. Mario growled, making Sam shrink away.

"Sorry…" Samantha whimpered.

"…" Mario rubbed his temples slowly. "It's fine. Just… Nevermind. Allons-y." Samantha smiled and regained her cheerful attitude. Daisy grabbed Mario's sleeve and pulled him back. Samantha didn't notice and kept singing as she skipped ahead.

"Why does she act so scared of you?" Daisy whispered. Mario sighed.

"The first time I met her… I was kinda harsh-mean, even- to her… And… That was also the day that I fought Dimentio again," He whispered back, his tone regretful. "I lost my temper and punched a hole straight through a wall. A steel and stone wall. And then I brutally murdered Dimentio. All with her watching. She's terrified of me. She thinks that if she makes me mad, I'll hurt her. But…" Mario's eyes had a few tears in them. "I don't want her to think that. I would _**never**_ hurt her. _**Ever**_. I wish she would realize that… I don't want her to be scared of me… I regret being mean when I first met her… I would do anything to take that back…"

"What are you two doing back there? Making out?" Samantha called back jokingly. She was a fair distance away. Mario wiped his eyes and looked at her.

"We're a foot apart! How in the worlds could we be making out?" He shouted back. He heard Samantha giggle.

"Just checking!" Sam yelled. There was a slight pause. "Hey, guys! I found a big castle! It was invisible! I used my sonic screwdriver to take away the perception shield! I almost walked right into the stupid thing!" Mario and Daisy exchanged a glance and then ran to catch up with the winged teen.

Samantha was standing in front of a very, _**VERY**_ large, completely black castle. Mario and Daisy gasped.

"Yep, that's it…" Daisy said.

"Allons-y! Geronimo! Fantastic!" Samantha was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Hold your horses, Sam," Mario gently put a hand on Samantha's shoulder. Sam flinched and stopped jumping. "Let's make a plan."

"I have a plan!" Samantha exclaimed. "Go in, kick some demon butt, win, and come back out!"

"…" Daisy giggled. "That was pretty funny."

"… I have a better plan," Mario started.

* * *

Peach sat quietly in the corner of the cage she was sitting in, sobbing silently. She was terrified. First off, seeing Mr. L and Luigi transform into a demon and an angel was scary enough. And then, Mr. L kidnapping her. Now, she was prisoner of Zon, hanging in a cage suspended above Zon's black throne.

The doors to the throne room creaked open. Peach looked up. Zon and Mr. L walked in. Zon had his hands clasped behind his back in a professional manner. Mr. L was looking around curiously. His eyes settled on Peach, who was glaring at the two.

"You!" Peach snarled.

"Hello," Mr. L greeted. "Nice to see you, too."

"I hate you! How could you!? I was trying to help you!" Peach began crying again.

"Sssssssilence, princessssssss," Zon hissed. He turned to Mr. L. "I am ssssssssure that a few people are going to come to ressssssscue this princessssssss."

"Oh, no doubt," Mr. L nodded. "Mario. Maybe Daisy."

"Right. Now, do you remember the new powersssssssss and tricksssssss that I taught you?" Zon questioned.

"Yep," Mr. L nodded again.

"Well, it takesssssss a lot of sssssstrength to usssssssse thosssssssse," Zon went on.

"Right."

"And the only way to harnesssssss that much power is to abssssssssorb it from a sssssssstar child," Zon continued explaining.

"Luigi is a star child. So is Mario," Mr. L pointed out.

"Yesssssssss, but there is alssssssssso a sssssssstar child in thissssssss very room," Zon looked over at Peach. Mr. L followed his gaze.

"Oh! … Oh…" He met Peach's eyes. Peach refused to look at him. "This will hurt her." It wasn't a question; it was simply a statement.

"Yesssss, it indeed will."

"Will it kill her?"

"No. Almossssssst will, but won't."

"Oh, okay," Mr. L flew over to the cage and landed on the edge of it. He snapped his fingers, unlocking the cage. The demon climbed inside and shut the door behind him. Peach shrank to the back of the cage, whimpering.

"Please, L… Don't…" Was all she said.

"I have to," Mr. L slowly walked over and knelt down next to the pink princess. He reached forward and placed his hands on either side of Peach's tear-stained face. The mechanic closed his eyes tightly. Peach suddenly screamed, an excruciating pain streaking through her.

A golden light flowed from Peach into Mr. L. Peach slowly stopped moving, stopped struggling. She went still and lifeless. Mr. L waited until all of the energy had been absorbed before removing his hands.

The demon, his eyes still closed, fell onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Zon teleported into the cage, picked Mr. L up, and teleported back out. He set Mr. L down on the ground. L slowly began to growl.

"It hurts… You didn't say I would hurt…" He snarled weakly.

"I never ssssssssaid you wouldn't," Zon replied evenly.

"M-Make it stop…" Mr. L felt a tear run down his face. "It really hurts…"

"Don't worry," Zon whispered. "When you usssssssse the powersssssssss, the pain will go away. The energy will have been usssssssed. Come now." He extended his hand. Mr. L stayed where he was. Finally, he opened his eyes. Zon pulled his hand back. L's eyes were glowing brightly, completely red.

**Me- Creepy. **

**Mr. L- Very.**

**Me- Music and writing are my life.**

**Mr. L- That was random.**

**Me- Yep. Like dinosaurs and hamsters.**

**Mr. L- …**

**Me- :3 R&R!**


End file.
